Help
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: Kal is back. Clark and Ollie are in a realationship. One night Ollie is on Patrol and Kal attacks him. Clark finds them before it goes too far. But, How broken is Ollie and will Clark be able to fix him.
1. Chapter 1

Help. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought this was a good little something to write. I keep reading stories about this subject. While they are great, They don't give much on Oliver's side of things. The fear, hurt, and the shock. So, I'd thought I'd add to the expanse. Please R+R. Enjoy and Inspire.

Oliver was out on his patrol. He had already stopped a robbery and a carjacking. Both had left him with a few bruises. He was just ready to go home and curl up with Clark. He heard a scream in an alley. He investigated and saw two men mugging a man. "You know it's not fair to go two on one." Oliver said as he jumped down and pulled an arrow. The men turned around shocked. He didn't give them a chance as he shot the left man with an arrow. The right man made his way out of there. Oliver was about to go after the second guy when he decided that he wasn't that big a threat.

He walked over to the victim. "Sir, do you have a ride home ?" Oliver asked as he helped the man stand up. His ribs ached a little at the measure. "Yeah, my car's right over there. Thank you so much." He gave Oliver a shaky smile and then ran to his car and drove off. Oliver feeling content that his patrol was over started down towards his house. He groaned when he heard a sound and a scuffle in an alley. He walked into it, arrow pulled.

"I'll make this real good for you sweetie." The man said as he tried to kiss at her neck. "Oh, you know, you're making me feel a little left out here." Oliver smirked. The guy jumped around. He had a knife in his hand and a wild look in his eyes. That guy was Kal. Oliver's heart stopped for a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Help. Chapter 2

"Oh, look it's my little Ollie." Kal said with a sickly sweet smile. He knew the faking an attack on the woman would get his attention. He turned back to said woman. "You can go." He growled at her. She didn't give it a second thought. She ran straight for the hills. Oliver opened his mouth to speak. No words came, though. "So, you're speechless to see me." Kal walked closer to him. "I'm touched." He said. He took a couple steps towards him. Now, their were only a couple inches between them. Oliver swallowed. He gathered up all of his courage and went to step back a little.

A hand gripped his arm with crushing strength. "Now, now, don't do that." Their was that smile again. "You'll hurt my feelings." He gripped his other arm. Oliver was scared out of his wits. His mind was screaming for Clark. Before he knew it he was thrown hard on to the ground. Then Kal was straddling him. Oliver finally woke up. He started pounding and clawing. This wasn't going to do anything. The chill bit at him as his tunic was ripped off. Oliver's eyes started to tear up. This was it.


	3. Chapter 3

Help. Chapter 3

"Oh, am I hurting you ?" Kal whispered in his ear. Oliver set his jaw and didn't answer. "Come on, Tell me." Kal whispered again as he kissed at his neck. Oliver flinched away and got a rock hard punch to the jaw. It dazed him and spots invaded his vision. "I'll forgive you for that. Lover" Ollie flinched at that word. He finally got his voice. "NO !" Oliver screamed as he shook off the spots. "No, what ?" Kal asked. He was finally getting the rise he wanted. "You're not my lover, you're not Clark. You never will be." Oliver said defiantly. He hoped he sounded braver than he felt. Kal was raging now. He landed 2 blows to Ollie's gut and grabbed the knife he had..

Oliver's eyes went wide. "Yeah, you see this." He pressed the knife against Oliver's arm. He slashed it and blood pooled out.. "Ahh." Oliver screamed. "And you felt that didn't you." Kal said harshly. Oliver didn't answer. He could feel the tears well up again and tried not to let them fall. "Oh, you're crying. How adorably pathetic is that." Kal said in a sugary sweet tone. Oliver knew he had to call for Clark soon. Kal reached down and attacked his mouth. Oliver tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Kal had a firm lock on him. He couldn't move an inch.


	4. Chapter 4

Help Chapter 4

His prayers still weren't being answered. He was laying on the cold ground. At the mercy of a man who was about to, about to… He couldn't even finish that thought. The freezing wind had chilled him. Every bit of his skin was turning a clammy white. The blood loss from the slash on his arm was making him sleepy. Ollie knew he couldn't give in though. He desperately wanted the comfort and reassurance of Clark's arms around him. Held together in their warm bed.

Instead, he had the cold ground, Stripped to nothing but his boxers. He had to do something. I have to call for him. He has to save me. So, no matter what would happen, he had to scream for him. Ollie took a deep breath and mustered up all his strength and courage. "CLARK, CLARK, Wherever you are, please help me." Ollie shouted. Ollie knew he would get hell from Kal for doing it. "Oh, what I'm not satisfying you." Kal whispered menacingly. "Well, then I'll just have to speed this up." Ollie's blood chilled at those words.

"No, I don't think you will." Clark said. He looked ready to blow his top. Ollie visibly relaxed with relief. He curled into a ball. It was his only defense. Clark walked towards Kal and absorbed him with a flash of black meteor rock. He immediately ran over to Ollie. "Ollie, it's me, Clark." He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He noticed that Ollie was shivering. He quickly shed his jacket and wrapped Ollie in it. He gathered up Ollie's uniform.

"Ollie, come on. We've got to get you home." He gathered him up in his arms. Ollie clung to him. Wrapped his arms tight around his chest and pressed his head tight against his chest. Clark tightened his arms around Ollie as he started sobbing. Clark sped them home as fast as he could go. Clark slowly walked them into their living-room. Ollie was still sobbing and Clark had a hard time not breaking down himself. God, how many times were people going to get hurt because of being close to him.

All he could do for Ollie now was hold him, reassure him and care for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Help 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. I hated when people did that and now I'm a big huge hypocrite. But, I really am sorry. It just my computer broke on me and Best Buy had it the whole time and I just got it back last week. 

Clark held Oliver close to his chest. He kissed his head and rubbed his back. Maybe about 10 minutes later, Ollie had calmed down somewhat. Clark picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He placed the blonde on the edge of the tub and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "Ollie, I need you to get undressed for me." Oliver's eyes went wide. "Hey, calm down. I just want to clean you up. You know you'll feel better after you get cleaned up." Clark smiled at him. Oliver nodded and stood slowly. He watched as Clark turned on the shower. He stripped himself and got into the shower. 

Clark stepped in behind him. He leaned into him and felt Clark's hand come up and rub circles over his chest. He moaned as Clark ran fingers through his hair. He felt Clark reach out to grab the shampoo bottle. The brunette lathered it in his blonde locks. He turned Ollie so they were facing each other. Clark tilted his head back and rinsed the suds out. The brunette pulled his lover close. Oliver leaned his forehead against his shoulder. "I'm gonna take care of you." Clark's whispered promise rang in his ear. "I know." Oliver said, the words small. But, the trust in them was immeasurable. He turned him slowly and rubbed the conditioner through his hair and then rinsed it out the same. He pressed a kiss against Ollie's forehead before turning the water off and stepping out. Oliver shivered at the loss of contact. 

Clark grabbed towels from the closet as he quickly pulled on sweatpants and quickly wrapped one towel around Ollie's waist and the other around his shivering shoulders. He felt Oliver lean heavily against him. "Come on, I need to take care of your arm." He picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He sat Oliver on the bed and grabbed the first aid kit from the nightstand. They were stocked randomly all over the penthouse. Oliver let the towel drop from around his shoulders. Clark wiped an antiseptic cloth over the wound. He then grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around Oliver's wound. He handed him a t-shirt to put on and cleaned up as the blonde pulled the shirt on. 

When he looked back up, Oliver was looking at him with a lost expression. Like, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, or he wasn't even sure how to feel. Clark got up on the bed and sat cross-legged as he leaned against the headboard. Oliver looked at him, still lost. "Come here, baby." Clark said as he opened his arms and smiled. Oliver only took a second before he understood. Then, he smiled weakly as he crawled onto his boyfriend's lap and into his embrace. A hand stroked through his hair and he snuggled closer. Oliver lifted his head and kissed Clark full on the lips. Clark pulled Oliver closer and ran a hand up and down his back.

Clark broke the kiss gently as he pulled away slowly. His hands cupped Oliver's cheeks. The blonde looked at him. Clark could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He kissed Oliver's forehead and rolled him so they were laying on their sides and they were chest to chest. Oliver's head was pressed against his shoulder and he tangled their legs and he ran his hands up and down Oliver's back. The blonde sighed against him and gripped an arm around his waist as he turned so, Clark was on his back and Ollie could rest his head on the brunette's chest. 

"Sleep, Baby." Clark soothed. "I'll be here." Oliver let out a shuddering breath and relaxed completely against his lover. He gripped him tighter and yawned, shortly. Clark pulled the comforter over them and tucked them both in. Oliver squirmed a little and finally let himself drift off as Clark started humming in his ear. 


End file.
